


I'm waiting for that final breath

by Alois_Zirconia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Accidents, Death, Gen, Oops, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Zirconia/pseuds/Alois_Zirconia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter, stranger, but beware<br/>You will find more than treasure here<br/>Be-- Whatever. Is that even how it goes?</p><p>Anyway: It's called variation, guys. Don't blame me if you wanted Norway! We can't all have what we want. We're having Denmark tonight, since /someone/ had been ignoring him. Oh, don't look at me like that!</p><p>(Yah, this one's kinda vague since it's actually not that bad compared to the others in this series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm waiting for that final breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violet_purple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_purple/gifts).



> To Lara 'cause that asshole left me to cope alone at school for two weeks
> 
> But, uuh... Trigger warnings for car accidents, if you hadn't figured. And.. Swearing, I guess? 
> 
> There might be some minor mistakes as I literally wrote this less than two minutes ago and immediately posted it here. Oops.

It's a funny thing, how I died.

Well, not funny, per se, but interesting. It's as sudden as a panic attack, and it never reaches your thoughts that you might be able to escape. When it sneaks up on you like a cat of death, you don't expect it. You don't run, either, as you have no adrenalin, only fear. You're quite literally paralyzed with fear.

Car accidents are normal - that's what they tell you, right? To always look both ways before you cross the street and stuff. Yeah, it's useful, just not to a drunk driver. What surprised me most was the feeling. Not the feeling of dying, as there's not much feeling involved there, but the feeling of being hit by a car.

Have you ever fallen on your back? It would explain it best, though being hit in your solar plexus would work too. I'm not talking about landing on the ground from tripping over something, I'm talking about both your feet leaving the ground so that your entire weight crashes down on the hard ground. 

It doesn't matter whether it's dirt or pavement - it hurts. It hurts having all your air squeezed out of you, and it hurts not being able to take another one. When you fall on your back like that, you're so concentrated on the pain that you barely notice the black spots in your vision. If you had, you'd panicked, but luckily you're too focused on the shock that you're still quite hazed.

It's the same thing, really. The cold wind of Denmark's January was floating through my lungs and traveling up to my skin, where I was sweating down my back under my heavy coat. I was less thinking about dying than I was thinking about taking off the goddamn coat. My gym bag was in my right hand, while my left was pulling at the arm strap of my backpack. 

I guess I was thinking about nothing, really, as I looked over at the zebra crossing. The standard stick person flashed red, red, re- green. My bags tried holding me down when I forced myself up, but I managed. I set across the crossing thinking about chocolate. Did we have some at home? I mean, we might, but I don't rem-

Screeeech- My head snapped to my left, looking at the car heading towards me. The woman in the car, looked terrified, yet she was smiling. Why the fuck was she smiling? The hell? Oh, shit, I should probably get out. Should I run?? Uh, umm-

You remember what I told you about the breath being "knocked out of you"? Yeah, it's less like that, and more like someone's sucking it out. The air in your lungs is gone surprisingly fast, but it's not like you notice that over the car smashing into your side. I could feel my ribs and hip being crushed and some snapping, and since my body had tensed up - like that helped much - it was like a wall hitting a wall. Hitting a wall. Hitti-

It hurt. It goddamned fucking pussy-ass hurt, and it felt like it had gone on for minutes, yet surprisingly fast. It was all boom, crash, ground. Before I knew it the ground was slamming brutally into my head, and it even tried to steal the air from my lungs. One problem - I didn't have any air in my lungs, since the car had already hit me.

I was honestly mostly wondering why everything hurt and why I was on the ground. Okay, I might have been thinking a little bit about the chocolate too, since there was no way I died without eating chocolate right before. I could clearly hear the people around me yelling - god, shut up - since there was no ringing in my ears, and the zipper of my jacket was digging uncomfortably into my upper back.

They were yelling so much though, but I couldn't yell at them to stop with no air in my lungs. My thoughts switched tracks - when would I be able to breathe in? The bruising throbbing in my stomach increased, but it was like I wasn't paying attention to anything anymore. 

A woman I didn't even know was standing off to the side, sobbing. A man crawled over to me to lean up too close to my face. He had bad breath. Would I get to update my blog at the hospital? Would I even be allowed to use my laptop? I had an essay I needed to finish, and Linda said she couldn't give me an A unle- Unle- U-

The bright sky darkened too fast for comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha
> 
> Hahahahaha
> 
> Surprise update
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT120317: LORDMINION777


End file.
